Ellen Norwood
Ellen Norwood is the older sister of Greer Castleroy and the new wife of Lord Thomas. They are unable to have children of their own, so were secretly adopting Greer's unborn baby until they had a falling out. Season 1 * Kissed - (Mentioned) Greer and Leith are talking in the kitchen late at night during the Boating Party. Leith Bayard tells her a story about his father's favourite goat he had to chase. Where after he decided, no more sheep and goats, indoor work for him. (Tho, when he goes home, that goat still shares their house in the winter.) Greer tells him, her father keeps hounds, and they're all over the house, all the time. She even thinks he cares more about the hounds than her mother and my sisters. Revealing her father sent her so far away, with Queen Mary to be married. She has to marry well, for her family's sake. Her parents made that very clear to her. The only way to rise in the world is through land and title, and for people like them, the only way to achieve theose things will be to marry them. Love has no place in her life, but she hopes it will, but she has four younger sisters counting on her, as well. If she rise, they rise. Adding, Leith should have been there when they saw her off to France, saying they looked at her the way her father looks at an investment, wondering if she'll fail, or pay off. The two then share their first kiss. Season 2 * Kissed - (Mentioned) Greer and Leith are talking in the kitchen at night during the Boating Party. Leith Bayard tells her a story about his father's favourite goat he had to chase, after he decided, no more sheep and goats, indoor work for him. Greer tells him, her father keeps hounds, and they're all over the house. She even thinks he cares more about the hounds than her mother and sisters. Revealing her father sent her away with Queen Mary to find a husband. She has to marry well, for her family's sake. Her parents made that very clear to her. The only way to rise in the world is through land and title, and for people like them, they have to marry them. Love has no place in her life, but she hopes it will, but has four younger sisters counting on her. If she rise, they rise. Adding when they saw her off to France, her father looks at her like an investment, wondering if she'll fail, or pay off. * Toy Soldiers - (Mentioned) Greer's father, Robert Dudley, and two sisters Ainsley and Colleen arrived at French Court to meet Greer. She was now engaged to Lord Castleroy, but their father was annoyed Greer had taken so long to get engaged. They met Aloysius Castleroy, and their father was pleased when he weived the dowery payment for Greer' hand. Days later at dinner, Lord Castleroy told everyone he was going to give a huge amount of money to all of Greer's sister so they can marry for love, and not be forced into the same pressures Greer was forced into. Season 3 * Bruises That Lie' Ellen met up with her sister at her tavern with her new husband, Lord Thomas. She had a fake baby bump on her body, to cover for the fact that she was going to be taking Greer's baby once she was born. Greer made her promise she would raise the child without caring about station, or worried about titles like they had been raised. Greer also explained how she was going to be paying for their house, because she and the baby's father wished to watch their child grow. She later goes behind her sister's back as Ellen knows Greer is a lot more attach to her child as she claims which leads Greer to break off their agreement. * Strange Bedfellow *'To The Death' - (Mentioned) Notes * Ellen and her sisters' lost the dowries that were promised to them after Lord Castleroy was locked up. Toy Soldiers. Tasting Revenge. * Her father married her off to anyone he could find with a title, even if they had no money. * Ellen, and Greer are the only ones in their families with titles. Triva * Actress, Lyla Porter-Follows is the daughter of Megan Follows. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Female Category:Married Category:Noble Category:House of Norwood Category:Lady